Ωmega
by SharpieMassacre
Summary: What if Tecna was in trouble while trapped on the Omega Dimension? "'Timmy, help me' He heard Tecna yell over the transmitter. His once joyful eyes went into panic, as well as Brandon and Sky's." My version of the mission to the Omega Dimension to rescue Tecna. Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Omega

**As you might have already guessed, this is a story about the Omega Mission to rescue Tecna in Season 3. I (to be honest) didn't like how the episode played out in the real series for two reasons.**

**My first reason is because I didn't feel like it was much of a "mission", it played like followed: arrived to the Omega Dimension, boys got captured and winx fell off a cliff (despite the fact they HAVE wings...sigh), Bloom and Sky found Tecna, rescued guys, Bloom and Tecna rescue the girls and that was about it pretty much. Worse is they had no TxT moment...AT ALL. **

**My second reason is because they made it all about Bloom. A couple examples of this are when Bloom and Tecna go to the cliff base: everyone's like "OMG Bloom is somewhat unconscious...oh hey Tecna." Like seriously... I don't feel like listing all the times Bloom was the main focus (once again like always) but if you just look back on the episode you'll realize how much they shoved Tecna to the side.**

**But anyway, I think I've made my point that Bloom just should have been left out of an episode for once.**

**One final note: I've kept some of the plot from the episode the same, and I used some of the script from the RAI English version of the episode for the beginning of this chapter.**

_Chapter 1: A Distress Signal_

Timmy stared groggily into his brightly lit computer screen in his dark dorm room. It was hopeless the night before; he thought his device would have worked within minutes to find the love of his life but turns out it didn't work at all. Timmy was determined to find her; no matter what it took.

He had his suit plugged into his computer as it continued to scan and send out rays looking for Tecna. The quiet beeping and humming noises his computer made changed instead to a couple beeping sounds. His eyes widened and he stared perplexingly at his small screen.

"Hey...a transmission signal from the space pod," he pressed a couple buttons on his computer, "It looks like something is trying to communicate..." He scanned his fingers over his mouse until his computer erupted to a bunch of loud beeps. "I don't believe it..." Timmy's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"_This is a transition from the Omega Dimension...can anybody hear me?" _Timmy thought his heart would leap out of his chest. That was Tecna's voice, oh how he missed hearing it.

He jumped up from his computer chair, "I found her, I found her! Tecna is alive! That's her voice...Guys, wake up! Tecna is alive!" He proudly shouted throughout the dorm.

"Sh-she's alive?" Brandon cracked his eyes open. Timmy didn't seem to remember that most people were asleep at 4am. Brandon walked over to see what Timmy was doing at his computer. Sky walked in as well. Timmy's commotion failed to even stir Riven or Helia out of their slumber.

"She's transmitting, I can't believe it. She's trying to get in touch with us guys. The space receiver just received her signal," Timmy excitingly told the two specialists who were wide awake now. "Oh she knew we'd never stop searching for her. Now if I don't lose the signal..." Timmy went back to his computer and busily punched and clicked a bunch of buttons. "I should be able to figuring out where she's transmitting from." Suddenly the signal kicked out.

"No." Brandon exclaimed.

"You lost her?" Sky asked Timmy worriedly. No one could even think about what would happen to Timmy if he lost the signal and the only way to track Tecna down.

"Whew, got it just in time," Timmy leaned back in his chair. He had a sense of accomplishment in his eyes for the moment. A bright blue loading bar loaded on his screen and a map of the Omega Dimension popped up. "She's transmitting from Omega's inner quadrant," he explained. "Tecna's not dead, and now we know exactly where she's located." A smile came up on their faces, but it was short lived. Suddenly Timmy's computer began making the beeping noises it made before.

"Is it another signal from Tecna?" Brandon looked at the computer screen.

"I think so," Timmy pressed some more keys on his computer and finally the signal and message came through.

"_Timmy, help me!" _He heard Tecna yell over the transmitter. His once joyful eyes went into panic, as well as Brandon and Sky's eyes.

"_Get over here you pesky fairy," _an anonymous male voice yelled at Tecna.

"_No! Stop, don't touch me you creeps!" _Timmy could hear fear and pain in her voice; she was scared and weak.

"_Too late," someone laughed. _Suddenly the voices and footsteps seemed to be coming closer to the transmitter

"_Don't hurt it," _Tecna's voice trembled over his computer.

"_Okay, we'll just hurt you instead," _the voice replied and laughed slightly.

"_Please...no...Please don't!" _Tecna yelled at the other voices. They could hear Tecna struggling until she fell silent with a small thud on the ground. The signal cut out for good.

"Tecna no!" Timmy yelled at his computer with tears running down his face.

"Timster...Are you okay?" Brandon asked Timmy who buried his face in his hands.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" He shouted back at Brandon, "Tecna's hurt."

"Here," Sky put a reassuring shoulder on Timmy's shoulder, tears still running down his cheeks, "I'll go wake up the rest of the guys and get a squad ready for us, and Brandon will call the girls. We'll leave immediately, there's no time to waste."

Brandon pulled out his cell phone and dialled Stella's number."

"H—hello?" Stella replied half asleep.

"We're on our way. Tecna's in trouble," Brandon replied and hung his phone up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within twenty minutes the squad was in flight and soon landed on Alfea, with four sleepy and restless Winx girls waiting for them. They ran towards them once they carefully landed.

"Stella told us you guys called and said Tecna was in trouble?" Musa asked Timmy.

He only nodded in response; he couldn't find it in himself to say anything. He felt choked up every time he went to say something.

"Let's just leave it at she contacted us, and it wasn't good what we heard," Sky explained to the girls who were terrified for her friend.

"We wish you the best of luck on the mission," Riven added in.

Musa's eyes widened, "Wait, you aren't going?"

"Cordatorta is making me and Sky stay behind in case Valtor plans on making a surprise attack on Red Fountain," Riven explained to Musa.

"I'm sure you guys will do fine without us," Sky waved at the group. Timmy, Helia, Brandon, Flora, Musa, Stella, and Layla boarded the ship and left the school grounds.

"Don't worry Tecna, we're on our way," Timmy fought the tears and smashed his palm on the hyper drive button on the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Enemies_

The Omega Dimension was worse than any of them ever expected. The closer they got to Omega's inner quadrant the more eerie and dangerous it felt to be there.

"Land here Brandon," he told the captain of the ship. He landed where Timmy wanted and everyone sprung into action and walked off the Redfountain ship. The cold temperatures hit the girls like a brick wall. Only the boys' Specialist uniforms were made to block out the cold.

"This place is freezing," Stella wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm; her short sleeveless dress proved to have no protection against the hypothermia temperatures.

"Wh-wh-at do y-ou ex-ex-pect?" Musa shivered, "It's where th-they send the bad-dest of-of the b-b-bad."

"Not Tecna," Timmy thought sadly to himself after hearing Musa. A shiver was sent down his spine; what if Tecna wasn't able to keep herself warm...? What if she was freezing to death right now...?

"Here g-girls, l-lets beat the cold," Stella used her powers to conjure up snow suits that looked like their suits they went to visit Domino with. The only exception is Stella made these ones a teal colour instead of navy blue.

"Much better," Flora smiled. The heat suits proved to be a great way to fend off the cold.

"Yeah, now we won't die from the cold," Musa adjusted and straightened her suit.

"So...where do you say we look Timmy?" Brandon asked him. Timmy suddenly pulled out a small device, "Oh, looks like you're planned. What is it?"

"I've got Tecna's location on here. I'll be able to find her transmitter," he explained and punched some buttons on his small device until it made a _ding _sound.

"And hopefully Tecna," Musa smiled at Timmy. He however was very doubtful she was there, but he tried to not show it to his friends. Deep down, he felt Tecna was in the convict's grasp...struggling to break free from their torturous hands.

"Let's hurry," Layla encouraged everyone.

Timmy led his friends along the icy paths. It was quite slippery but they all managed to not slip and fall. As they were walking they heard Stella suddenly scream. It caused everyone to stop dead in their tracks.

"Stella! What's wrong?" Layla asked her friend who was pointing at a creepy convict frozen in ice. The convict's body was very skinny and deformed and wore torn clothes and a weird mask that concealed his real identity.

"It's frozen in ice loudmouth..." Musa sighed. Stella didn't seem to think before panicking.

"Oh, right..." Stella gave everyone an embarrassed smile to everyone, "Sorry."

"How long do you think he's been stuck here?" Layla tapped the ice, "And I wonder what he did to be sent here for eternity?"

"I think I'd prefer not to know," Flora avoided looking at the frozen convict and walked away.

"We're close to her destination," Timmy said, he never took his eyes off his navigator.

"Really, how close?" Stella looked over Timmy's shoulder as they still continued to walk. Suddenly he froze.

"Right in front of us..." he trailed off and ran ahead of his friends. He picked up the transmitter that was jammed in a block of ice.

"That looks like her Charmix..." Flora sighed sadly as everyone ran after Timmy.

"Well, here's her transmitter...but where's Tecna...?" He frowned sadly.

"She's around Timmy...we'll find her safe and sound," Flora tried to cheer Timmy up from his spiralling sadness.

"I don't know what I should correct first..." an all too familiar voice called out behind them, "The fact that you'll never find Tecna; or the fact that she is indeed, hurt." Everyone turned around.

"Darcy and Stormy!" Everyone yelled out in unison.

"The one and only," they both smiled and approached what was left of the Winx and Specialist's.

"What do you two want? Shouldn't you be gone kissing Valtor's feet?" Musa joked.

"Valtor sent Icy to take care of Bloom on Pyros, so we figured we'd take care of you guys here," Stormy shot a lightning bolt at Stella who just barely missed it.

"Come on girls!" Stella jumped in the air and shouted.

"Winx Enchantix!" All the girls shouted in unison. They all transformed into their elegant and powerful Enchantix outfits.

"You're going to regret coming here witches!" Musa yelled furiously. "Come on Stella, let's do convergence."

"Sonic sun!" They shouted together. The attack shook the entire ground and ice chunks fell from above, almost crushing them.

"Be more careful, we don't want to get crushed," Helia advised the two girls. Suddenly, a bunch of convicts started flooding from a nearby cave.

"Uh oh...your shockwave got the attention of the convicts..." Layla looked around worryingly. "Enchanted Morphix!" She sent out a sticky substance to stop the convicts for a short period of time.

"You guys handle the Trix, and we can handle these guys," Brandon told the girls as he pulled out his green laser sword. Timmy pulled out his laser gun and Helia pulled out his laser string gun as well.

The battle began.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Musa's Plan_

The convicts broke free from Layla's sticky morphix attacks. After seeing this, the girls flew up into the air and the Specialist's got ready to handle the ruthless prisoners. The two witches followed the girls up in the air to fight them and hopefully destroy them.

"Get back here pixies!" Darcy said as she sent an allusion attack at the small group of girls.

"Super Powered Morphix," Layla shrieked and put a wall up between her friends and the two witches. Darcy's allusion attacks was immediately rebounded once it hit Layla's shield and almost hit Darcy and Stormy but they just nearly flew out of the way.

"Watch it wi-otch," Stormy addressed Darcy for her stupid attack that almost hit them back. "You have to be quicker if you want to hit them." Stormy used her lightning attack on the girls. Stormy succeed and blasted the girls back because no one was fast enough to conjure up a shield so quick. The girls were slightly dazed but were able to stay in flight.

"I'm so sick and tired of you witches," Musa shut her eyes and said angrily, "Soundwave attack!" She aimed it straight towards Darcy; the one she hated the most out of the three. She hit Darcy but it seemed to only stun her slightly.

"Flower twister," Flora blew a ray of small lightly coloured flowers toward Stormy.

"Ahhh, it's too cute and sweet!" Stormy struggled against the attack Flora just sent, but soon out of anger got away from the attack.

"Come on sister," Stormy joined hands with Darcy. They both started to glow magenta and purple until a stream of dark purple lightning headed straight for the winx girls. As each of the girls flew away, the lightning followed and eventually hit all the girls out of flight. Everyone landed roughly on the ice. No one was knocked unconscious.

"Once more, let's do convergence!" Musa stood up weakly and so did everyone else. The girls bravely and firmly joined hands.

"Enchantix convergence!" They all yelled in unison and a stream of flowers, stars, morphix, and music notes headed towards the two Trix members. They hit them and Darcy and Stormy fell to the ground.

"Ow, that was painful," Darcy weakly coughed.

"They always get us with the convergence," Stormy mumbled. They both stood up weakly, "Come on, let's get out of here..." She made a portal for the two to make a quick escape back to Valtor's lair.

"I can't believe they got away," Stella huffed and floated a few inches off the cold ground.

"Oh well Stella," Layla replied, "At least they're gone."

Meanwhile the boys were starting to have trouble keeping the convicts at bay. The weapons Timmy, Helia, and Brandon had were not as effective as they would have hoped. The prisoners had sharper weapons that were made of a much more effective material that could easily overpower a light sword and a string gun. Timmy had an advantage because he could shoot from quite a distance away.

Timmy was suddenly beginning to become cornered by some incoming convicts. He pressed his back up against the icy wall and realized he couldn't move back anymore. "Uhh...guys?" He tried calling to get some help from Brandon and Helia, but they were too far away and too occupied to hear.

He was able to knock out a couple with his laser gun; but they convicts just kept on coming. It was getting way out of control for Timmy. He looked nervously at the convicts.

"Your friends won't help you now," one laughed wickedly. "You're trapped." The prisoner took a swing at Timmy and nearly got him but he managed to move slightly out of the way.

"Need some help?" Musa hovered above him and smiled.

"Yes...I would," he replied as he shot back a couple more convicts.

"I'll use a shockwave attack and knock them over that nearby cliff," Musa thought to herself. "Soundwave attack!" She angled her attack to shake the convicts closer to the cliff. Her plan was working perfectly until one of the convicts grabbed a hold of Timmy and began dragging him with him to the cliffside.

"Hey, let go of me!" Timmy struggled to break free, but the convict was determined to take Timmy down with him.

She watched in horror as he fell down into the darkness of the world below them, His yells getting fainter and fainter as he fell and soon disappeared into the frozen unknown.

"Timmy! No!" Musa burst into tears. "There's no way he'll survive that fall..."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter made me cry as I wrote it.**

_Chapter 4: Suicide Love_

Timmy woke up from unconsciousness a little while later. The sheer impact with the cold hard ground was enough to kill most of the other convicts; but Timmy miraculously landed in a softer snow bank instead of sharp rocks or an icy ground.

"I've got to get out of here," he got up and dusted his uniform off of snow and small rocks. He looked up to see how far he'd fallen; he could barely see light at the top of the cliff. "That was a long fall." He pulled out his laser gun and flicked it on so he could see where he was walking. In front of him were all the convicts that fell off with him; none were moving. It gave Timmy the chills...or maybe it was just the cold air that was doing that.

Timmy walked farther along the bottom of the cliff, hoping to find any way out of the dark abyss. He knew his friends were being held back by the increasing number of convicts. He hoped they wouldn't face the same problem as he did.

After a good 10 minute walking through the dim light of his laser sword, he came to a sudden stop. Just ahead of him he saw a faint magenta colour in cased in ice. Timmy felt his heart sink into his stomach. He ran up to where he saw the fain magenta colour; he knew it had to be Tecna.

In the weak light that Timmy provided for himself; he found her. The one that saved the universe, the one that had him staying up all night trying to find a way to find her, the one that brought out his true inner feelings for the first time, and the one he loved with all his heart. Here Tecna was; at the depths of the already deep; frozen in a block of ice.

"Tecna...no," tears streamed from his hazel eyes all the way down his smooth cheeks, "I'm too late..." He pressed his palm against the ice that concealed his girlfriend. He held the light up to the ice so he could get a better look at his love.

Her beautiful teal eyes stayed frozen shut and Tecna was in her beautiful Enchantix fairy form. For the first time, Timmy saw her with her hair flowing over her perfect shoulders, her purple Enchantix showing off more skin than Timmy's ever seen but still loved how fragile and angelic it made her look, and he saw her large sparkly wings that made her look so captivating. He had never seen her so beautiful ever before. Now he'll never be able to tell her.

More tears fell from Timmy's eyes, "You're still so beautiful," he whispered to himself softly. He looked more closely at the love of his life; she was covered in bruises, scars, and scratches. It broke his heart even more to see her like this. "What did they do to you Tec...?" He stood and continued to press his palms against the ice she was trapped in for a long period of time. He didn't know what to think about this situation. For all he knew; she could be dead or alive in there.

"Don't worry Tec, when Stella get's here we'll break you free," he spoke softly to his frozen beloved, "And I'll never let you go from my grasp." Suddenly Timmy could hear something approaching them in the darkness around them.

"Helia? Brandon? Layla? Musa? Flora? Stella...?" he spun around and called out, "Is that you?" The noise still came at him and got louder and louder. He soon realized it didn't even sound like footsteps. He pulled out his weapon and was ready to defend. Finally an object came into view in the dim light. It was an ice snake.

Timmy froze, "You did this to her," he told the snake. He didn't know what talking to the snake would do; he didn't expect a response. Timmy pulled out his weapon as it slithered closer, "Stay back...I'm warning you!" He knew his weapon would prove to be ineffective against the icy beast; but he had to remain brave and strong if he was going to protect Tecna.

Then it hit him, "The snakes not here to hurt Tecna...it's here to freeze me because it thinks I'm a convict." Anger suddenly hit Timmy. The whole situation finally broke Timmy from the inside and realized he didn't want to live without Tecna...he couldn't. He felt so sure she was dead by now.

"You know what, fine," he threw his weapon to the ground; "I don't want to live without her. So go _ahead_ and freeze me." If Tecna died in the Omega Dimension, so be it. He wanted to join her. He stood there and waited for the ice snake to do its job. "I love you Tec, I can't live without you...we were always meant to be," he began quietly sobbing, "This is the only way I can finally be with you again."

He turned his head to face Tecna, "Now when the snake freezes me, I'll never let you out of my sight again." The snake finally sent a cold sharp blast at Timmy and froze him in the same ice coffin Tecna was in. His eyes were frozen open and now he could watch Tecna for infinity.

**3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sigh...oh boy after I posted chapter 4 I really had to eat some comfort food: a whole tub of icing.**

_Chapter 5: Love That Will Never Die_

Musa was too sad and worried to notice the convicts coming after her. Flora thankfully noticed at the last possible minute and stopped the convicts from hurting her friend.

"Luxurious ivy," Flora sent vines of ivy and wrapped it around the convicts that nearly attacked Musa. She flew over to her, "What are you doing Musa? You almost got hurt." Flora helped her friend up off her knees and noticed she had been crying. "Why are you crying sweetie?"

"Its...I accidently knocked a bunch of the prisoners off this cliff," she wiped some of her tears, "But I accidently knocked Timmy of as well." She buried her head in her hands as she continued to sob more. "I think I may have killed him."

Flora's eyes widened, "Timmy's down there...? Oh dear..."

"Sound shield!" Musa put a defensive shield around herself and Flora as some convicts tried to get at them. Once they touched the shield they were zapped unconscious. "We have to take these guys down before we can go after Timmy. Come on!" Musa and Flora joined back in the fight and eventually all the convicts were taken down.

"That was a lot harder than I expected," Layla fell to her knees, sweat poured down everyone's faces. Stella, Musa, Flora, Brandon, and Helia all nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

"Yeah but what happened to the Timster?" Brandon looked around, "I hope nothing bad happened to him..."

Musa suddenly began to cry again, "I'm sorry!" She yelled to the group. Everyone except Flora looked at her confused, "I tried knocking some convicts off the cliff but they dragged Timmy down with them," she explained.

"You mean he's..." Brandon walked to the cliffs edge, "Down there?" Musa nodded in response.

"We've already wasted enough time, he might be in trouble," Musa began flying down into the deep void.

"Wait for us Musa!" Layla followed her. Stella and Flora picked up their boyfriends and followed her down.

XxXXxxXXxx

"He should have been down here," Musa looked around at all the still convicts. Timmy was nowhere to be seen.

Helia knelt down, "There's footprints...I'm going to say they're Timmy's. He went this way," Helia pointed ahead of him.

"That means he's still alive," Musa managed to smile, "And not dead."

Stella conjured up a ball of light so they could see way better than they did before.

"Thanks Stella, we'll need that extra light," Helia replied as they continued to walk along the same path their friend did earlier. Suddenly after awhile of walking, they found him. Everyone stood in utter shock.

"Timmy!" Musa ran ahead of her friends and stood in shock at what happened to Timmy.

"Look behind him," Helia ran up with Musa and noticed the faint magenta colour frozen behind him. "It's Tecna."

"Looks like the job of an ice snake, but how did Tecna get down here?" Layla asked.

"Who cares? Let's get them out," Stella had everyone back away from her as she prepared to melt the ice, "Sunbeam shower!" She shrieked and the ice around her two friends melted away. Tecna fell to the ground motionless and detransformed from Enchantix mode but Timmy was only slightly stunned.

"Who...What...What happened?" Timmy closed his eyes; his world was very blurry through his eyes. He stretched out some of his stiff joints.

"We found you in cased in ice next to Tecna..." Musa knelt next to her motionless roommate. Suddenly Timmy remembered Tecna and her condition and rushed to her side. He sat there with Tecna limply in his arms. Everyone gave Timmy space with Tecna.

"Why did you unfreeze me?" he asked everyone angrily as he felt her deathly cold skin. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks again. "I was supposed to die with her."

"What do you mean Timster?" Brandon put a reassuring hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"I found her down here frozen in ice so I decided to do the same to myself. I let the ice snake do its job," Timmy explained. He knew his friends were going to call him crazy.

"Timmy, have you lost your mind! That's suicide," tears rolled down Musa's face as she said this. "Besides, you don't know if Tecna's dead yet..." Flora walked over swiftly and had Timmy lay Tecna on the ground. Flora checked her wrist for a pulse but couldn't find one.

"Oh no...I'm not finding one guys," Flora cried softly. She couldn't believe she couldn't find one.

"I knew it...I really was too late," Timmy was slightly embarrassed to be crying so much in front of his friends; but he couldn't find it in himself to stop crying. Tecna was truly gone. "She didn't deserve this."

"We're sorry Timmy," Musa sobbed. By now everyone burst out crying; including Brandon and Helia. Everyone was feeling Timmy's pain.

"Yeah...real sorry," Layla wiped her cheeks.

"I just need one more kiss from her," he looked dreamily at her, "Just one."

"That's...so sweet," Flora replied with a slight smile on her face.

He shakily took off his glasses and bent over his dead beloved and kissed her cold lifeless lips with his warm trembling ones. Suddenly, something unexpected happened.

**Oh please, what kind of fan would I be if I killed her off?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prepare yourself for some fluff. :D**

_Chapter 6: Together At Last_

"Timmy! I've got a pulse!" Flora excitingly told everyone as she took hold of her wrist. "Timmy...from what it looks like...your kiss brought her back to life."

"It's magic," Musa managed to smile but still continued to cry with Timmy; tears of joy this time. It truly was a miracle. One second Tecna was facing death in the face, and the next she wasn't. Timmy then felt a faint breath on his hand as he check for a heartbeat. He picked his beloved up off the frosty ground.

"I can carry her," Layla extended her gloved hands toward Timmy. Musa would have to fly Timmy up the cliff; there was no way Musa would be able to carry Timmy and Tecna.

"Be careful..." he trailed of as he handed her off to Layla. I felt really nervous letting her go from his arms.

"I owe Tecna my life for saving Andros. Nothing bad will happen to her if I have anything to do about it," she smiled at him and handed now only unconscious Tecna to Layla. "She really is a hero on Andros." She flew off with Tecna into the blinding light from above; followed by Stella and Brandon, and Flora and Helia.

"Need a lift?" Musa tapped Timmy on the shoulder. He nodded in response and Musa flew him out of the darkness of the abyss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Timmy made himself comfortable on the floor in the back of the squad ship and then had Tecna nearly cuddled right on top of him. It made him slightly awkward to have her this close to him...but Timmy had to admit he loved every second of it. He wrapped his cape around her as he tried to keep her as warm as he possibly could.

"If you run into any problems, let me know," Flora smiled at Timmy but then left to go be with Helia at the front of the squad. Finally, Timmy was alone with his Tecna.

Most of the ride Timmy spent his time playing with Tecna's hair and running his fingers through it gently. Suddenly Timmy felt Tecna move ever so slightly in his caring arms.

"Timmy?" She weakly told him as she opened her eyes slowly to see him. The bright world seemed to blind her now after being in such a dark realm for such a long time. She squinted at the blurry image of Timmy until she could finally see him perfectly again.

"Shh...you're safe now," he whispered to her softly. His calm voice put Tecna at ease and it soothed her slightly. "Nothing's going to hurt you anymore."

"Timmy...I...I'm so cold," she weakly told him. Timmy immediately (without even thinking) brought both of his hands and wrapped them very close around Tecna. She sighed happily and stared dreamingly into her boyfriends eyes.

"Tec...You should go back to sleep," Timmy advised his love, "You need to rest up."

"I'm not that weak now that my body is heating up and I..." Tecna's eyes began to form with warm tears.

"I don't believe that for a second Tecna...and why are you crying?" He brought his hand around to wipe away a few tears as he looked at her with lots of concern.

More tears piled down Tecna's face, "And I...I missed you." Tecna's cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment. Timmy's cheeks matched the same shade of red that Tecna's cheeks were making. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. They felt time slowed down to a still as they stared. Finally Timmy broke the staring and made a very passionate kiss on her unsuspecting lips. She smiled at him as he pulled away.

"When I heard you sacrificed yourself for Andros and now you were lost in the Omega Dimension...I realized everything you'd ever meant to me. I finally found those emotions I was missing before. So, I spent my time and made a device that would let me find you..." Timmy paused and blushed slightly, "The only way my device could find you is if I showed those true inner feelings I had for you."

"What did you say to be able to find me?" Tecna smiled.

Timmy adjusted his glasses, "I prefer to keep that a secret," he told her softly and stared into her mesmerizing teal eyes, "I...I...love you."

"Oh Timmy...I love you to-," Timmy cut her off with another kiss that Tecna didn't expect. "You're more courageous than the last time I remembered...what happened to you?" She giggled quietly.

"I'm in love."

"Timmy..." Tecna trailed off happily and began falling asleep in his arms. Finally, no more staying up late in the night watching out for convicts to make sure she was safe to get a few hours of sleep. "You're my hero..." she sleepily told him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise: this is the LAST chapter.**

**Second surprise: Longest chapter to date for me...This thing is massive. I worked extremely hard on this one (found myself constantly editing, re-editing, and editing some more) and would appreciate some reviews on it. I don't normally ask for them but for this one it would be great.**

**Warning: Dangerous amounts of fluff, read with caution...seriously.**

_Chapter 7: Raw Emotion_

As soon as the squad ship landed on Alfea's crisp grounds Timmy rushed out with Tecna still asleep in his arms. He felt the need to protect her from everything and anything at this point.

"Bring her up to her room and head back Timster, Cordatorta and Saladin are waiting for us at Red Fountain," Brandon advised Timmy as he walked with the rest of the Winx girls inside.

"Logically I should stay until she wakes up...you know...just to make sure she's going to be okay?" Timmy bit his lip after he spoke softly; making sure not to wake up his sleeping princess.

"Nurse Ophelia will get Tecna checked out. There's nothing to worry about," Musa led Timmy inside to Tecna's dorm room where Bloom and Nurse Ophelia were already waiting for them nervously. The rest of the winx let Timmy go in alone with Tecna.

"Oh my...looks like she's been through a lot," Nurse Ophelia commented as Timmy laid her down in her soft bed, "Poor girl."

"At least you found her," Bloom frowned, "I was thinking about her the entire time I was on Pyros."

"Thanks Bloom," Timmy replied as he continued to stare at Tecna. "I'm nervous about the scratches...I hope they're not infected. I want her completely healthy..."

Nurse Ophelia pulled out a bottle of medicine, a cloth, and some bandages, "Once I wipe her scars with this and cover them up...she'll be out of bed in no time," she smiled happily. "The poor girl is still just really cold."

Timmy made a huge sigh of relief, "Thank Magix." Timmy and Bloom watched Ophelia go to work in cleaning Tecna's scars and bandaging them up. After she was done Timmy tucked her in and she still kept sleeping quite peacefully.

"So what was it like down there? Was it just as scary and cold as people say it is?" Bloom asked curiously as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Timmy who seemed to be lost in thought.

"It was horrible Bloom," Timmy started to explain, "The convicts there were ruthless to us. I'm guessing her scratches were from them AS WELL. Worse, I found her frozen in an ice cell in a deep dark abyss," Timmy's eyes began to water as he thought about Tecna being lost and cold down there, "After they injured her I'm guessing she tried to escape and accidently fell all the way down off the cliff...too weak to fly back up."

"She's lucky to be alive then..." Bloom trailed off as she stared at Timmy who was staring at Tecna, "I knew somehow Tecna would never leave us for good...She's lucky to have you Timmy. Your determination is what brought Tecna back."

"I appreciate that Bloom," he managed to smile at the red head. "I just feel I should do something special for Tecna...you know?"

"Like a date?" Bloom made a slight wink at Timmy; which made him blush and his glasses fog up slightly.

"Something like that...I mean I've actually never taken her on one before...she deserves one," Timmy explained to Bloom as he took off his glasses and wiped the fog from them carefully, "Although I hope I don't screw it up."

"I'm sure she'll love it," she put a reassuring hand on Timmy's shoulder, "Don't worry about it."

XxXXxxXXxx

Tecna fully recovered by the following day and was up and about like she normally was.

It had been a long week for Timmy ever since he left Tecna at Alfea to recover. It was especially an even longer week for Tecna because of all the catching up and homework she was piled up to the roof with. Grades were super important to Tecna and every night she buckled down and got a lot done. The one thing that kept nagging her in the back of her mind was Timmy. She really missed him but was forced to keep contact to him through IM-ing and emails. She took a break from the homework and plopped down on her bed with her minicomputer so she could talk to Timmy. He of course was online like always.

**Timmy: How's the homework going?**

** Tecna: It's painfully boring but I'm nearing the end. It's been a lot harder to concentrate because I've well...missed you a lot and I've been thinking about us a lot. **Tecna felt her cheeks start blushing. Ever since returning from the Omega Dimension she's been a lot more open and honest with Timmy. Tonight was no exception.

** Timmy: Oh really? What have you been thinking?**

** Tecna: We should go on a date soon...you know? Just you and me even just going on a stroll in the park...I mean only if you would want to that is. I've just realized we've never been.**

** Timmy: That sounds fantastic. In fact...come out onto your balcony, I've got a surprise for you.**

** Tecna: What are you talking about? What surprise...?**

** Timmy: Just do it cupcake. (1) **Tecna jumped up from her bed and gently put her minicomputer away in her drawer. She swung open her balcony doors to find Timmy shoving his cell phone in his pocket and wearing his all too familiar orange and grey sweater that she thought was very good looking on him.

"What are you doing? It's late and you're breaking curfew..." Tecna whispered to him as she shut her balcony door behind her very slowly and quietly. She got a better look at Timmy and noticed he wasn't wearing glasses, "And where are your glasses?" She began giggling at the fact he wasn't wearing them; it was a cute change on him.

"Contacts," he pointed at his eyes happily. After all these years he finally let Brandon convince him to wear them**(2)**...but only for tonight he remembered telling him before he left. "I'm here to take you on that date you just mentioned," Timmy wrapped his hands around his girlfriend tightly. He then pulled away so "The only decent time we've gotten for each other recently was on the ship heading back from Omega...until you passed out in my arms. Please come with me to Magix," he moved aside to show a Levi Bike right beside the balcony.

"Maybe if I got a little persuasion," Tecna looked at him bashfully; her eyes gleaming brightly in the moonlight. For once, Timmy actually understood what a girl was trying to hint at. He felt a tingle go up his spine as Tecna said this to him and his hazel eyes lit up instantly. He felt his heart was about to leap out of his chest with excitement.

He found himself pressing Tecna gently up against the wall behind her as they exchanged soft and passionate kisses with each other. Tecna wrapped her arms tightly around Timmy's neck and he managed to wrap his tightly around her waist. They kept their eyes closed as they continued to get closer with each other.

_"I hope this is what she meant by persuade..._**(3)**_" _Timmy thought nervously to himself. He suddenly felt Tecna wiggle her hips slightly against his, _"She's so cute when she's like this." _Finally after a few moments they broke free from each other. Both were swoon with all the raw emotion they just felt.

If anyone were to pass the couple after they kissed, one would surely think the two were slightly drunk by the way they looked at each other in such a daze afterwards. The only thing these two were drunk on was love and romance...neither of them had ever been filled with so much of it ever before.

"I'm persuaded," Tecna giggled as they stared deeply at each other with the slight confusion at what they just did, "We're both being so illogical tonight..."

"Is that a bad thing?" He led her over to the bike and handed her a helmet. He sat down and she sat behind him with her arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Not at all," she sighed happily as Timmy sped off toward Magix. If this was what their date was going to start like, she couldn't wait for the rest; especially if Timmy was going to keep sweeping her off her feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like what Tecna mentioned earlier; he was bringing her for a stroll through the park. Stella would call this a date-being-a-cheapskate; but Tecna thought this was perfect. Just herself and Timmy...that's all she could ever ask for. Both of them walked along the water's edge in the middle of Magix Park, hand in hand with each other.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she replied as they continued to walk in the moonlight. "I'm having a wonderful time...but this is so...so...so unlike you. The Timmy I remember loved to work on gadgets and loved to IM all day from the safety of his bedroom."

Timmy took a deep breath, "I want to treat everyday like it could be our last...Because that's what you deserve." He brought her to sit on a nearby bench.

"This is because of the Omega Dimension thing...isn't it? This is why you're so full of emotion nowadays..." She closed her eyes as she said this. She couldn't believe her disappearance could change someone so much.

"Maybe..." there was a long pause between the two, "Don't be upset at me...It's all to make you happy."

"I'm not upset...I just can't believe how much you care about me. It makes me happy," Tecna smiled back at him. "You're too sweet to me."

Timmy leaned in and cupper her head in his hands, "I finally realized I could lose the most important thing in the world to me. You're my cupcake," he kissed her softly while she blushed bright red. Hearing this it made her giggle quietly...she wasn't used to Timmy calling her that; but she very much enjoyed it immensely.

"Wait...repeat what you just said."

"I...er...um...Want to continue on our walk?" Timmy asked her in a panic as he tried to change the subject off of what he just told her.

"Of course," she replied without hesitation. After a long time walking they stopped in a small clearing where other couples like themselves were having a small dance to soft slow music.

"Do you want to...?" Timmy gulped and trailed off nervously as he stared at other specialists twirling their girlfriends around gracefully. He would never be able to do that with his beau. She nodded and led him to the middle of the clearing with the other couples. "I'm not good at this Tecna," he stared down at his feet sadly.

Tecna normally would have agreed with him on that; but eventually learned a few techniques on dancing and rhythm from Musa and Layla. She felt confident that she could help Timmy out. "Here," she grabbed one of Timmy's hands and placed it on around her waist and took his remaining hand and held it in her hand. She placed her other hand around his neck. They began to dance and twirl very slowly.

"Are you nervous Timmy?" She could feel he was tensed up and could faintly hear his heart beating rapidly.

"Yes."

"Shh, just relax and take it slow. You're doing great," Tecna reassured his and Timmy finally felt the need to relax. Tecna rested her hand on his chest as he got more adjusted to the slow dancing. The dancing soon became as easy and natural as breathing to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you...a million times thank you," Tecna said as Timmy helped her off the bike and onto her balcony. The rest of the night they had was filled with romance, giggles, and everything else that they never experienced ever before. The two lovers just sat there and breathed in the night fresh air until Timmy used his arms and hands to bring her into a dip.

"You know...I should be leaving soon..." Timmy sighed as he stared down at Tecna who stared back up at him with excitement and passion, "I love you."

Tecna sighed heavenly, "I love you too...I've never felt so illogical in my life," she giggled as Timmy still held her in a dip.

"You don't always have to be. This is the only time I would say to forget about _anything_ logical," he replied sweetly. Tecna felt so swoon that everything Timmy was telling her felt faint and dream like. He pulled her up back to her feet as she happily stared at him. She suddenly raised herself to be just centimetres from Timmy's lips. "You know...I have to leave soon..."

"I know," she gave Timmy the same bashful look she gave him earlier, "I might need a little persuasion for me to let you go though."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tecna...where have you been?" Flora asked as Tecna walked into the winx common room. They stared at her like she was crazy. "We thought you went missing."

"I was out on a date," she sighed dreamingly and spun around, "With Timmy." The girls seemed to gasp with excitement as she said this.

"Well that explains your messed up hair," Stella giggled and handed her a mirror. Tecna stared in the mirror to see her cheeks were bright red and her hair was incredibly messy.

"He was playing with my hair," she explained innocently to her friends, "We had fun."

"Well spare us no details," Layla replied, "You come in here all giddy and so out of it...something must have happened." By the end of Tecna's story her friends were in awe and full of questions and comments.

"Are you sure that was Timmy?" Musa winked.

"I didn't think Timmy knew how to dance..." Layla pondered for a moment.

"No wonder you're so out of it," Flora cooed.

"A park date isn't where I would normally go..." Stella replied, "But I can't believe Brandon finally got Timmy to wear contacts."

"Well he defiantly showed you a night you deserved," Bloom commented.

"I used to dream of Timmy doing something like this but now its reality," Tecna sighed happily, "I'm in love with him you guys."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how'd your date go?" Sky asked Timmy as soon as he walked into their dorm common room. Riven, Brandon, and Helia had themselves all sitting around in the common room as well.

"Did Tecna hit you or something? Because your hair is messed up big time," Riven held in his laugher as he said this. Everyone gave him a glare except Timmy who was too out of it to be bothered. He plunked himself in the remaining chair in the room.

"She was playing with it," Timmy sighed innocently.

"And...Are you wearing lip gloss?" Riven began to laugh. Timmy was too happy to even care what Riven had to say.

"Tecna's? Oh yeah..." he gave his friends a proud smirk. Timmy definitely went out of his normal comfort zone for once. He thought it was the best decision he'd ever made. "I swept her off her feet like you wouldn't believe." He explained how his night went to his roommates. No one could believe how much their geek friend had manned up that night and showed his girl the night she deserved.

"I need to go out on dates more often," he admitted to his friends. They all agreed with him; seeing how easy going and happy he was afterwards. He was glowing with bliss and excitement it felt like.

"You're so out of it," Riven remarked.

"Maybe because I'm in love with her..." He sighed deeply, "I almost lost her for good last week and I'm doing all this so in case something does happen to either of us...I know I treated her right all the way to the very end. Before this, we were so shy around each other...and now I'm showing her all the emotions and feeling I really do have for her and was too shy to even mention before. She's my everything."

_The End._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now get ready for a huge authors note.

**Timmy actually starts calling her cupcake in the Winx Club Magical Adventure's movie.**

**From Season 2 episode 11 (RAI English)... Timmy was having some Tecna troubles and Brandon recommended him to use hair gel and contacts (damn, why couldn't he use contacts in the actual show...?)**

**Poor Timmy...letting them nerves get to him!**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE for your reviews...I very much enjoyed writing this story and it makes me enjoy it even more when I can read how much people have.**

**Hmm...well after I finish writing my other story Who I've become (which by the way is also nearing an end) I was MAYBE thinking about writing Season 2 or 3 through Timmy's perspective...but I only want to do this if I have interest from people who would enjoy reading this (send in a review or private message if you would like to see this as a fanfiction). Of course if I do end up doing that it will be a painfully long time before I post it.**

**Ciao!**

**-SharpieMassacre**


End file.
